Roommates: The New Neighbors
by Alice Forshadow
Summary: Sky, Ross, Barney, and Jin are about to get new neighbors- just a couple of their old friends they knew from their school days. As friendships between the two groups grow, will there also be... relationships?
1. The Arrival, Part 1

**HI everyone! This is Alice Forshadow, straight from Wonderland!**

 **Here's a story I've wanted to write for a long time!**

 **Literally, there are chapters I've worked on for months...**

 **Anyways, here's the story.**

Chapter 1: Welcome to the Neighborhood

"And you're sure you don't want me to take over?" asked Amythist, riding shotgun, as her friend Alice backed her 1960s style, pink and white car into the driveway from the house they would be living in with their friends Raven, Stacy, and Aphmau, who were wedged in the backseat.

"I'm sure. I need to stay confident." Alice replied. "I never learned how to drive."

"Alice! You can't drive?" exclaimed Amythist.

Alice slammed on the breaks and crashed into the fence of the house across from her.

"See? You told me I couldn't drive, and I lost confidence and I broke something!" exclaimed Alice.

"May I make a comment that there are people in the car whose lives you are risking?" asked Stacy.

"Who drove you guys all the way here without any accidents?" asked Alice. "Okay, no major accidents."

There was a crunch as the car went over the house from across the street's mailbox and stopped in a camellia bush. Alice hit the gas and sped forwards, uprooting and destroying the camellias in the process.

"Um..." Aphmau started to say.

"I'll pay for it." Alice said quickly as she pulled into the driveway of the house across the street.

Alice, a short, twenty three year old woman with long blond hair with a solitary pink streak, blue eyes, neon purple earrings, a neon pink tube top, a blue skirt, neon striped socks, and white lace up sneakers stepped out of the driver's side of the car.

"Wow. Amythist, this place your parents are renting out to us is nice!" exclaimed Alice, looking at the big, modern looking white house with the nice garden and fountain in front.

"Thanks! All I can say is when your mom is a lawyer and your dad is a real estate agent... you get the finer things in life." Amythist replied.

Amythist was a shortwith long, wavy purple hair, a purple dress, and black high heels. She reapplied her purple lipstick using her compact makeup kit.

Raven, Stacy, and Aphmau quickly opened the doors and scrambled out the backseat.

"Could you have asked them to throw in a really nice Lamborghini with plenty of elbow room and air conditioning?" asked Stacy, annoyed from having to spend four hours driving from the university's dorm rooms to her new home in the back of an old car that smelled like stale air freshener trees and old cigarettes.

Stacy was at medium height and had green eyes, long, wavy brown hair, black glasses, a blue and white striped shirt, jeans, blue leather boots, and her black and color speckled sweater tied around her waist.

"Hey! This bad boy's an antique! Knew we were meant to be the day she caught my eye at the dealership." Alice protested.

"Amythist, your dad can afford over a billion Lamborghinis-" Raven started to say.

Raven was tall, had black and straight hair, and wore glasses, a black hoodie, black jeans, a silver necklace, a silver chain bracelet, and black boots.

"Raven!" scolded Alice.

"She's just saying..." Aphmau commented.

Aphmau was the shortest of all of them, with tan colored skin, long black hair, green eyes, a white baseball cap, a purple tank top, white jeans, and black sneakers.

"Look, you guys can get your own cars." Alice said, popping the trunk and taking out her bags. "And I call dibs on whatever room with a personal bathroom connected to it."

* * *

Sky woke up to hear a crash.

"Guys, it's nine a.m. I'd like a morning where I can sleep without being woken up!" exclaimed Sky.

"Sky, get Ross! You two are going to need to come out here!" called Jin.

"Why?" asked Sky, walking down the stairs and standing on the porch next to Jin and Barney.

"The mailbox is crushed!" called Jin. "And so is the fence! Oh no! Ross's camellias!"

"My camellias?!" exclaimed Ross, running outside, pushing down Jin and Barney to get to his beloved camellia bush. He looked down at the bush in the front lawn, all pulled up out of the ground by the car's speed in backing out. "Cami? CAMI! NO! PLEASE NO!" Ross knelt down, looking at his now destroyed plant. "No, no, stay with me! Please don't leave me! Please don't leave me! I need you! Please don't go! This may sound crazy, but I LOVE YOU!"

Sky and Jin exchanged awkward glances.

"Ross... she's gones." Barney said, putting his hand on Ross's shoulder.

Ross knelt their in silence, looking with tear filled eyes at his camellia bush

"Ross? You okay?" asked Sky.

"Yeah... I... I just need some time." Ross said, quickly walking into the house, holding his camellia bush, trying to hold back tears.

"And this is what happens when you don't get him a girlfriend." Jin sighed. "He starts naming plants. And he gets emotionally attached to plants. More than he is attached to that chicken he got in the university."

"Like yous doing any betters." Barney retorted.

"I'm a scientist. I must remain single! My job must be my main priority!" Jin responded. "And I get nosebleeds and pass out around pretty girls."

* * *

Ross was still really torn up about his camellia bush later on in the day. Jin was trying to make him feel better, but scientific logic wasn't helping.

"Everything dies Ross." Jin told him.

"Really?" asked Ross.

"Cami dying was part of life. We're all going to die." Jin told him. "I'll die, you'll die, everybody will eventually die."

"Okay, Jin, that's not helping the situation," Sky said after noticing how shocked Ross looked.

The doorbell rang.

"I gots its!" Barney exclaimed, jumping up. He opened the door. "Alices?"

"Barney? Is that really you? I haven't seen you in the flesh since high school!" the girl exclaimed.

"Who's at the door?" asked Jin, walking up the door.

"Um... okays... guys, this is Alice. My pen pals. Talked through computers for yearses back when I home countrys." Barney said. "And we alls wents to high schools togethers!"

* * *

Alice and Barney, 6th grade.

"So... you're from... I'm sorry if I mess this up... Chickle Slukur?" asked Alice, reading her sheet.

"Ya! You gots its on first try!" Barney exclaimed. "And you is from Washington, rights?"

"Yep! I'm Alice Maria Vaktor." Alice said. "I'm ten and live in an apartment in Washington with my mom and twin brother Red."

"I is Barney." Barney continued. "I lives in Chickle Slukur on goat farm with my parents and older brother, Blarney."

"You have a brother too?" asked Alice.

"Ya. He's a huge disgracement." Barney added. "I needs to always fill his shoeses."

"In my house, I'm the disgrace. My mom wishes I could do better in school and be more like my brother, the child genius Red Martin Vaktor." Alice said. "She always comes down hard on me when I don't do something right."

"You don'ts sounds like disgrace." Barney told her.

"Thanks. You know, you're the first person I met that didn't start gushing about how great my brother was. Or get all 'don't be jelous' at me for venting." Alice replied, greatful.

"No problems. I gets you." Barney said. "But seriouslys, be glad you are nots the prodigys. Your parents expects so much outs of yous."

"It's not any better being the most despised one. You feel bad when your best isn't good enough." Alice added. "Every day. Your whole life. And... I don't have any friends to talk to. Everyone thinks I'm weird."

"You cans bes my friend!" Barney exclaimed.

"Really?" asked Alice. Barney nodded.

The two now friends talked for the next two hours.

* * *

"Then, in ninth grades, I cames backs to Americas, reunited with Alice, and met you guys in high schools!" Barney exclaimed.

"Oh... right... you know, Alice, I thought you looked familiar. It's great to see you again! You changed your hair color?" asked Sky to Alice.

"Yeah..." Alice said, seeming a little nervous. Not as nervous as Jin looked.

"It looks nice." Jin said. "I... I think it makes your eyes look really pretty and- and-"

Then Jin passed out cold.

"It's so great to see you all again! Barney told me so much about all of you though our video chatting!" exclaimed Alice, stepping over Jin to shake Sky's hand. She looked down at Jin.

"He going to be okay?" asked Alice. "Because I'm a nurse and I can help him-"

"Yeah. He does this a lot." said Sky, half carrying, half dragging Jin away from the door. "No need for intervention."

"Me and my friends just moved in next door." said Alice. "And I do apologize about the bush I ran over when I was pulling into the driveway..."

Ross gasped.

"How could you?" Ross asked.

"Um..." asked Alice.

"Cami was no bush! She was my duty to protect! Haven't you ever loved someone before?" asked Ross. "I'm guessing not, from the way you just go around and run over people's plants like that!"

"Ooh! Burn!" exclaimed Sky.

"Look, I'm really sorry. Here... how much did it cost?" asked Alice, opening her wallet.

"She was priceless!" exclaimed Ross. "I can't even look at you..." Ross walked away, upset.

Sky walked up to the door.

"It was twenty five bucks." said Sky. "I'm sorry... he's just traumatized with grief."

Alice pulled out the money to pay for the camellia bush, fence, and mailbox and handed it to Sky.

"I'm really sorry. We all got off on a rough start. I hope this won't ruin any chance of friendship between us." said Alice.

"Nos, we're goods." Barney said.

"Not in my book." Ross sulked to himself.

"Well, see you guys later! I'll bring over the others later to introduce them to you guys!" Bye!" chirped Alice, leaving the house.

Jin came to and walked back into the kitchen.

"Guys..." he asked. "What did I miss?"

* * *

A few hours later, all the guys, Thundermuffin, and Goat where at an open casket funeral for Ross's camellia bush.

"Thank you all for coming." Ross said, wearing a widow dress. "Cami would have loved to have you all here... you to Goat, even though you tried to eat her more than once. Cami was... was... she was... the greatest thing that ever happened to me. She was with me through everything... and I... oh Cami, what am I going to do without you?" Ross than burst into tears.

"Okay... defiantly needs a girlfriend." Sky said.

"Why don't we let hims gos next doors and picks one outs?" asked Barney.

"You can't get a girlfriend like you adopt a pet. She needs to like you back." explained Jin. "And are you sure that's the best idea?"

"Would you rather have Ross mourning over a bush his entire life?" asked Sky.

"Cami wasn't just a bush! She was the love of my life! And now... that light is forever extinguished by a thoughtless, cruel college graduate driver!" Ross sobbed.

"I'm with you." Jin told Sky.

* * *

A few days later, the girls had officially moved in next door. The guys officially had neighbors. And the mailman already had gotten both house's addresses mixed up.

Sky flipped through the mail.

"How come the mailman messed up or addresses already?" he asked. "All of this isn't even ours!"

Sky walked over next door to deliver the mail to the right address. He was going to put it in the mailbox, but he noticed that there was one of the women planting flowers in the front of the yard.

"Hey!" called Sky , walking over to her. "Your mail got mixed up with ours."

The woman looked up. She had a blue and white speckled bandanna tying her brown hair back and had pretty green eyes. She was wearing a blue and white striped shirt, jeans, and blue boots.

Sky completely froze. He nearly dropped the mail. The woman looked so... beautiful. He had never felt this way on anyone in all his life. He liked her smile. It was almost prettier than her.

"Thanks! I was wondering why the mailman didn't stop at our house." she responded. "I'm Stacy. You live next door, right?"

Sky didn't know what to say. He was _scared_ on what he would say.

"Yes. I'm Sky." Sky responded quickly. "I really need to go."

"Okay then. Have a good day!" said Stacy. "Come over anytime...if you want to!"

Sky nodded and walked back to his house quickly. When he got to the house, he quickly shut the door. Why did he feel so anxious? Why did his face feel so warm? Why was he so nervous?

"Hey Sky... woah, yous face is red!" Barney said, walking to him. "Yous okays man?"

"Yeah..." said Sky.

"Okays..." responded Barney, walking away.

Sky pulled out his compact mirror. His face was a little red. What had just happened?

Was he... in love?

 **Here's a fanfic I've been wanting to post for a while!**

 **I love the Roommates series and was so glad to get the first chapter up! I hope you guys like it!**

 **Please don't flame me!**

 **This is Alice Forshadow, heading back down the rabbit hole!**


	2. The Arrival, Part 2

**Hi guys! Alice Foreshadow, straight from Wonderland!**

 **I just want to answer a question I'm probably going to get a TON of hate comments on:**

 **Why am I including Jin?**

 **Yeah. I contemplated using him for a while. After I found out what he did, I considered scrapping this story, because of [SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER] and it would really mess up the [SPOILER] with [SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER]. But I didn't want to ruin the hard work I put into it and I enjoy this story, so I decided to just finish up the chapters he was in and write him out of season 3 chapters. Plus, I decided to take the advice of fanfic author HeeeresJakey (who wrote his own Roommates story I follow and inspired me to write this one) and my family to deal with this:**

 **It's all an alternate universe.**

 **Now, let's continue.**

Chapter 2

Alice, Raven, and Aphmau had just purchased their groceries for the week and where putting them away that day when Amythist came walking into the kitchen with a cardboard box and a cloth bag.

"Hey Amythist." said Alice. "What do you have there?"

"Just a housewarming gift mom and dad sent over." said Amythist. A black lab puppy poked its head out of the box.

"Puppy!" exclaimed Alice and Aphmau at the same time, running over to the box as Amythist placed it down on the floor. The three girls giggled as the puppy excitedly ran around the hallway.

"They sent you a dog?" asked Raven. "Amythist, we went over this- you may have trucks full of money, but we don't. We can't afford for our rent to go up any more by keeping a pet here"

"Aw... but she's so adorable!" exclaimed Aphmau.

"Do we have to give her away? My parents sent over a month's worth of food and supplies too!" exclaimed Amythist.

"Can't we keep her? Please?" begged Alice.

Raven looked at her three hopeful looking friends and sighed.

"Okay, but I am not housebreaking her. She is your responsibility Amythist." said Raven. "Got it?"

Amythist nodded.

"Good. Now-" Raven started to say.

"Guys! Guess what followed me home?" asked Stacy, walking into the house with a greyhound behind her. "His name is Wink!"

"And it's not even noon." Raven sighed, shaking her head.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the guy's house, the group was discussing a mix of buying online groceries and meeting up with their old school friends next door.

"I mean, Barney, you kept in touch with Alice when the university kicked all of us out, but we haven't seen the others since." Sky explained.

"I've been searching them through their profile pages on Facebook, and they all got into a community college." Jin said "Alice has been getting into off Broadway community plays and got a role in a Netflix movie, Raven's been training for SHEILD, Stacy works at a public library, Amythist got promoted at Starbucks, and Aphmau grew out her hair."

"Wasn't Stacy super goth and wore all black every day even in the summer?" asked Sky.

"Yeah. Look at her now." Jin responded. "She washed out the dye and traded in her black dress for jeans and a striped shirt."

"Man, she looks really pretty." Sky said, looking at Stacy trying to walk her new greyhound around the yard. "Hey Ross, are you still going out with Amythist?"

"No. We broke things off when we graduated high school." Ross sighed.

"It's okay Ross Alice and I didn't last long after graduating either." Jin replied, touching the necklace around his neck.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Barney got up and opened the door.

"Guys! We has package!" he called, pulling a big, heavy package with air hole punched in it through the door and to the living room.

"Fragile." said Ross, reading the label on the package. "Handle with care."

Ross kicked the package.

"Ow!" the package exclaimed.

The guys looked at each other, than quickly opened the package up. A girl about nineteen with brown hair, brown eyes, a light blue summer dress, and blue sneakers, sat up, brushing the packing peanuts out of her hair.

"Which one of yall kicked me?" asked the girl, holding her side.

"These aren't the anime figures I ordered." said Sky. "Just tape the box back up and send her back."

"This isn't my sister's house! Well, the house my sister is living in." said the girl. "And who are you people?"

"Oh... um... hi, I'm Ross, and these are my friends Jin, Barney, and Sky." Ross said, awkwardly.

"I'm Mira." replied Mira. "I'm hungry. Do you guys have food?"

* * *

A few minutes later, Mira was eating a box of girl scout cookies while the guys answered questions.

"How did you get mailed in a box without anyone finding out?" asked Jin.

"Overnight shipping." replied Mira. "I think the address got mixed up. Is this 25 Canterbury Lane?"

"Well, the label is smeared a little..." Sky said, looking at the label on the package."This is 20 Canterbury Lane. But 25 is right across the street. If you would like, we could take you there."

"Yes please!" Mira exclaimed.

* * *

"Sky, never recommend anything to anyone ever again!" exclaimed Jin as he, Ross, Sky, and Barney carried Mira (who was still in the box with all her stuff), across the street to the girl's house.

"How many pounds does the box weighs?" asked Barney.

"Come on guys, you're supposed to be muscular! You can do better than this!" exclaimed Mira from her box.

"If you have problems with how where're carrying you, then why don't you get out and walk?" asked Jin sarcastically.

"My legs fell asleep." Mira responded.

* * *

Alice was reading in the living room when the doorbell rang. Alice opened the door and saw Mira standing there, her box with her luggage next to her and four burnt out neighbors behind her.

"Mira!" exclaimed Alice, hugging her sister. "How are you?"

"Great! Aunt Kara needed a vacation." Mira said. "So, she sent me here to live with you! It could also be because of that party my ex boyfriend threw. Well, my ex and I threw... and the TNT incident. But she, the DEO agents, Aunt Alex, and Uncle Mon El taught me how to fly and break through walls!"

"Mira mania!" exclaimed Amythist, walking out from the kitchen. "You grew so much from when I last saw you!"

"Guys! Mira's here!" called Alice.

Raven, Stacy, and Aphmau came walking out from the kitchen and greeted Mira with smiles and hugs.

"Thanks for bringing her over." said Alice. "I hope it wasn't too much a problem."

"None, actually." Ross responded, trying to catch his breath. "We're not the athletic type."

Sky was losing his lunch in the bushes.

"Ew. Do you really live next door to these people?" asked Mira, disgusted.

"I'll go clean that up." said Aphmau. "Alice, get the shovel. The rusted one, I'm defiantly not using any shovel that touched that. And bring a water bottle."

Alice ran to the garage to get the shovel while Aphmau grabbed a cleaning cart.

"Relax, I'm a proffesinal maid." Aphmau reassured them. Alice returned with the shovel and a water bottle, looking like a glow in the dark gravedigger.

"So, you can fly?" asked Jin.

"Yep! I also have heat vision, freeze breath, and super strength." replied Mira. "I came from Krypton. Crashed here when I was a baby, was raised part by Alice and her family and part by my Aunt Kara and the DEO, which trained me in using my powers."

"Woah! That's awesomes!" Barney exclaimed.

"Don't believe everything you hear." Jin told Barney. Then he looked at Mira. "If you are an alien, show us."

Mira then shoved Jin through a wall in the house and he landed in the pool.

"Ow." Jin said. "Okay, I believe you."

"Don't worry! I am also a carpenter!" Aphmau called.

"Thats was so cools! Can you do thats again?" asked Barney.

"Come on! We got your room all set up for you!" exclaimed Amythist, changing the subject and leading Mira up the stairs before anyone else destroyed the house.

* * *

Alice walked out back and saw Jin trying to help himself out of the pool. She walked over and pulled him out.

"Rule of thumb: never be the person who asks Mira if her powers are real." Alice told him.

"Would have been helpful to know before I was thrown through a wall." Jin told her.

Alice handed him an ice pack.

"You guys come to our house for the first time and Sky throws up in the bushes and my sister shoves you through a wall." said Alice, staring at him with her blue eyes seeming to pierce him. Jin looked down.

Alice's look softened as she looked at him as she smiled at him and her eyes softened into a slightly flirtatious look.

"Typical." she responded.

She turned around and walked back into the house, leaving Jin sitting on the steps.

Jin was still unsure if she hated him or not.

* * *

 **Two chapters and we still g=haven't gotten into the batcave. Man, do my stories move slow. Anyways, we'll find more next time!**

 **This is Alice Foreshadow, heading back down the rabbit hole!**


	3. The Party, Part 1

**I based part of this off the movie _A Dog's Purpose_ and a short story I read. The initial short story was about a dog that got vengeance on the boss that laid off his owner by peeing on the boss's leg. That part really stuck with me, so I kept the idea to se as an aspect in a later story. **

**Also, I decided to skip the episodes of Iron Man and the Batcave job and decided to make them things of the past.**

 **Anyways, here's a really long chapter.**

 **No, seriously, it goes over the 2,000 words.**

* * *

"I can't believe Ross is going around making us give out these invitations to the girls across the street. We have to walk all the way across the street from them." groaned Sky as he and Jin walked across the street.

"Plus, I'm certain they are mad at us after we got Alice fired from her cleaning job at the batcave." Jin told him.

"You don't know that." Sky responded.

"Alice ran out of the rubble in sobbing." said Jin. "And one of them tried to hit Barney with their car as they drove off. She also swerved and tried to hit Bruce Wayne."

"Well it was hard not too after hearing all the insults and swears he yelled at Alice." Sky responded. "If we had a car, I would have done the same."

"I still don't get why Ross couldn't have given them to the girls himself-" Jin started to say as Raven opened the door.

"Hi!" exclaimed Sky.

"So... my friend Ross's pet chicken's birthday is tonight... we're having a party." Jin told her. "Do you want to come?"

"You and your friends got Alice fired!" exclaimed Raven. "She's unemployed! Her mom called her last night screaming so loud you could hear it down the street! Alice was hysterical for two hours! Nothing cheered her up! Nothing! Besides, she doesn't want you back at all!"

"Not even ice cream cheered her up?" asked Sky.

"Not even ice cream!" exclaimed Raven.

"Sure you didn't try ice cream yet?" asked Sky.

"Mira, get Alice a bowl of ice cream!" called Raven inside the house. Then, upon realizing what she said, turned back around and glared at Sky.

"Oh... wow... I am... so sorry." said Jin, shocked. "But... do you want to come?"

Raven slammed the door shut.

"Guess that's a no..." Sky sighed.

"Poor Ross. He's going to be crushed." said Jin. "Should we go home and tell him?"

Actually, he went to the dog park with Thundermuffin." said Sky.

"Why would he go there?" asked Jin.

* * *

Ross was sitting on a bench in the dog park, Thundermuffin sitting next to him.

"Trust me, you'll have fun. Just go and run off and play with some of the dogs." Ross told Thundermuffin.

Two women walked by holding corgis. They gave Ross a weird look before walking by.

"See?" Ross asked him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Amythist was walking her new puppy Shadow in the pet park. Well, trying to. Shadow wasn't up for running. More or less sniffing around the ground leisurely.

"Come on girl! Go run around!" Amythist told Shadow. "Come on! You know if I bring you back, you'll tear up the living room! Please run around!"

Shadow yawned and laid down.

"Come on! Just at least pee so you don't go on the carpet when we go home!" begged Amythist.

Shadow stood up and looked over at something for a few seconds.

"What us it girl?" asked Amythist hopefully.

Then Shadow took off running so fast she jerked the leash out of Amythist's hand.

"Shadow! Come back girl!" Amythist called, running after her dog.

* * *

Ross looked down and saw a small black puppy run up to him. The puppy then lifted its leg and peed all over Ross's foot. Ross moved his leg quickly, but it still got soaked with dog pee.

"No! Shadow, stop!" Ross heard someone call. He looked up and saw Amythist running over and grabbed the puppy's leash. "Bad dog! We don't pee on things!"

"I am so sorry... I just adopted her a few days ago. She's not housebroken yet..." Amythist apologized, handing Ross some tissues from her purse.

"It's okay... I'm a pet owner to. The first few weeks are rough." responded Ross, accepting the tissues and wiping the pee off his leg.

"This is Shadow." said Amythist. "She's a purebred black lab my parents gave me."

"His name Thundermuffin. He's a chicken I adopted from my math teacher at my university." Ross said. "His birthday is today. We're having a party at two this afternoon. Do you want to come?" asked Ross.

"Sure! Where's it going to be at?" asked Amythist.

"Just meet us at our house." Ross responded. "Just meet us at our house at two this afternoon."

Ross wrote down the address on the back of a piece of paper and handed it to Amythist.

"Thanks! Oh, one last thing... can I bring Alice and the girls?" asked Amythist.

"Sure! The more the merrier! responded Ross.

"Great! See you tonight!" exclaimed Amythist, picking up Shadow and walking out of the park.

Thundermuffin clucked.

"Oh, please, she was just really friendly. She wasn't flirting with me." said Ross.

* * *

Amythist walked home from the dog park. The girls were sitting in the living room. Stacy was playing with Wink, Aphmau was writing on her laptop, Raven was doing pushups, Alice was sulking in her baby pink bathrobe and neon pink silk pajamas over a bowl of chocolate ice cream, and Mira was watching _Supernatural_ on the TV. Amythist unhooked Shadow from her leash. The puppy then bounced up onto the sofa and licked Alice's ear. Alice smiled a little seeing the puppy.

"How was the dog park?" asked Aphmau, still not looking up from her laptop.

"497... 498... 499..." Raven counted as she did her pushups.

"Oh, I met up with Ross. He invited us to a party tonight!" exclaimed Amythist.

"Party?" asked all the girls simultaneously.

"I love parties!" Alice exclaimed, snapping from her bad mood. "I'll pick us all outfits! They'll notice us there for sure!"

* * *

That afternoon, Alice, Raven, Amythist, Stacy, and Jess walked to the guy's house. Alice had insisted they all go in the party dresses she had made for them in different colors for each one- pink for herself, black for Raven, cherry purple for Amythist, ocean blue for Stacy, lilac for Aphmau, and sky blue for Mira with black belts. The girls were also wearing white heels.

"This is a bad idea." Raven told Amythist. "I just denied an invitation from one of the guys who live here."

"Yeah. I haven't even met half these guys." Mira said. "What if they're weird?"

"Guys! Ross invited me to this party! I want to get to know him a little!" Amythist replied as she rang the doorbell.

Ross opened the door.

"Hi! Thanks or coming!" he exclaimed. "I like your dresses!"

"Thanks!" Amythist exclaimed.

Ross let the girls inside.

"They're actually here?" asked Sky.

Jin sighed and handed Barney five bucks.

"Of course! Why wouldn't we show up?" asked Mira, anger in her voice as she tried to cover it up with fake happiness.

There was a long, awkward silence.

"So... should we get going?" asked Sky.

"Sure, it's not that far." said Ross. "Come on, I'll lead you."

"Better yet, let's take my car!" exclaimed Alice.

"You have a car! That's awesome!" exclaimed Sky.

* * *

For the next two hours, everyone was somehow legally crammed in Alice's car.

Thundermuffin was up front in the giving directions from Alice's GPS app on her phone and Sky, Jin, Barney, Raven, Amythist, Ross, Mira, Aphmau, and Stacy were all somehow legally crammed in the backseat. There was enough seats with seatbelts for everyone, but there was literally no elbow room. Plus, Jin was the unlucky one who got stuck in the hump, which is that really uncomfortable car seat that is shaped like a bump. The seating was Raven, Amythist, Aphmau, Ross, Jin, Sky, Stacy, Mira, and Barney.

"I'm taller than all of you guys, and you still say I have to sit in the middle!" Jin exclaimed.

"There's something cold and furry touching my ankles under my seat." Sky said.

"That would be the possum that died under there and we couldn't get out." Stacy told him.

Sky quickly pulled his feet up onto his seat and curled into a ball, making things more uncomfortable for everyone else in the car.

"Stop complaining!" exclaimed Mira. "This car took a very long time for her to acquire!"

"Ugh... we've been here for two hours... I'm so uncomfortable." groaned Sky. "Alice, I thought you said that this car had space for everybody!"

"It does!" chirped Alice. "We had to have someone sit on the hump, but it's okay."

The car ran over a speedbump, and Jin hit his head on the top of the car.

"Peachy." he said to himself, rubbing his head.

"Can someone roll down a window?" asked Ross. "I'm getting carsick."

"I can't, my window's jammed shut!" exclaimed Raven, trying to work the crank window on her side of the car.

"My windows stuck toos!" Barney exclaimed, trying to work the crank and taking a look out the window. "Oh nos... brace yourselves! Turn ahead!"

Every single time there was a turn, Alice would turn too sharply and make everyone glad they had their seatbelts on. Ross swallowed hard.

"Jin, if I throw up, it's going to be on you so I don't get Amythist's shoes dirty." Ross told him.

"What!?" asked Jin.

"That's so sweet of you Ross!" exclaimed Amythist.

"Not for me!" Jin exclaimed.

"Going up a hill! Going up a hill!" exclaimed Raven, clutching onto the car's inside door handle. Everyone braced on to each other.

"It'll be fine guys. I have my liscnse now!" exclaimed Alice.

"NOW?" asked Sky.

"What? It's not that big of a deal, chill-" Alice started to say

Suddenly, there was two popping sounds in the back of the car. The car rolled backwards down the hill and then started going backwards down the road, causing everyone to panic. Fortunately Alice slammed on the breaks before they hit anything.

There was tense pause.

"Okay, I was wrong, it is a big deal." said Alice. "You just wait here and I'll pop the hood and see-"

Ross threw up on Jin's lap.

"Okay, never mind, everyone step out of the car." said Alice.

* * *

Everyone stepped out of the car, Jin cleaned up with some wipes Aphmau had in her purse, and Alice inspected the wheels of the car.

"Jin, go help her out." said Sky to Jin.

"Sky, I don't know a thing about automobiles. You know that!" Jin whispered to him. "And I smell like vomit."

"So? This is the best way for you to get her to like you again!" Sky exclaimed. "It will take this car for all of us to have a chance to get the girls of our dreams. Stacy was holding on to my arm when the car started going backwards as we were all screaming in fear! You can pretend to know about cars to get Alice to notice you! Then she'll notice you!"

"Sky has a point." Aphmau said. "Girls love helpful guys. It shows you care sincerely about them. And Alice could use the help."

Jin walked over to where Alice was on the ground, kneeling in her dress, taking apart one of the tires and trying to find the hole so she could patch it.

"Do you need any help?" asked Jin.

"Yeah." Alice said. "We ran over some broken glass going up the hill. The glass stuck in the rear tires and pressed into them, causing the holes. I have a spare to replace one, but I'll need to patch this one, Can you hand me that box of tire patches from the tool box?"

Jin looked into the red tool box that was next to Alice. He opened it up and pulled out a box of patches for tires. He handed Alice the box. Alice took one of the patches, patched the hole in the tire, and then worked on putting the tire back together so she could put it back on the car.

"You're good at that." Jin said to Alice.

"Thanks. My dad walked out when I was ten. My brother was at boarding school and social services put Mira with some alien training camp in Central City. I was left at home to care for mom." Alice said. "Half the time she couldn't even drive, but I wanted to try to clean up the house a little, make it look like we didn't live completely like the front yard depicted."

"Yeah... I remember. Your house was the house all the kids were scared to go to." said Jin. "And your dog got loose and tried to kill me when I walked you home twice."

"Yeah. Zippy loved and protected me. He just hated any boys that came near me. You still got that bite mark from where he tore off part of your jacket?" asked Alice.

"My mom patched it pretty well, but it's still there." Jin said, showing her the part of his jacket. The purple fabric had been patched with a similar fabric and stitched so neatly you could barely tell it had been torn off, but if you looked closely you could see the small stiches.

"You never bought a new one after that." said Alice. "How come?"

"Oh... it was a big jacket. Mom wanted it to last me a while so she didn't want to throw it out." Jin said quickly.

Alice laughed. "Can you hand me the bolts on the pavement there so I can put the tire back in?" asked Alice.

"Sure." Jin replied, handing Alice the bolts she put on the pavement.

Meanwhile, Ross was sitting on the grass next to Thundermuffin.

"It's okay." Ross told him. "We'll get there soon. Just sit tight. Why don't you go see if Alice and Jin need any help? Looks like they'll need your expertise."

Thundermuffin walked over to where Alice and Jin were trying to get the spare tire on the other side of the car.

Amythist walked over to Ross and sat down next to him.

"Feeling better?" asked Amythist.

"A little." Ross replied. "I'm sorry about this. I just wanted Thundermuffin's birthday to be special."

"Understandable." said Amythist. "I mean, my parties may have been huge and fancy, but they felt so lonely... my parents were working so much they never really spent time with me. I was always so lonely... until I met you. You didn't treat me differently because I was rich. That was nice."

"Car's all fixed!" called Alice. "Let's get this show back on the road!"

* * *

The group was in the car for another hour and a half.

"If I am in this car for one more hour, my legs will go numb and need to be to be cut off." said Stacy.

Ross got a strange case of deja vu, but shrugged it off.

"It's going to be closed by the time we get there!" Sky exclaimed.

"I swear, we're almost there." Ross reassured him. "They're also 24 hours!"

Soon enough, everyone was arguing over being dragged out and spending the entire afternoon being crammed into a car and having to deal with Alice's horrible driving just so Ross wouldn't be so upset about his pet chicken's birthday, and what kind of pizza place/ children's arcade is open 24 hours a day, and how Ross didn't even know where he was going.

Raven turned the music on her MP3 player up louder, face palmed, and considered she might be being slowly tortured by Hydra.

* * *

A few minutes later, Alice pulled into a small town. They were driving quietly for a few minutes.

"THERE IT IS!" Ross yelled so suddenly that Alice jumped, jerked the steering wheel to the right, turned into a parking lot, and somehow parked without flipping the car over.

"ROSS! I NEARLY CRASHED THE CAR!" she yelled.

"So?" Ross asked.

"DON'T. DO. THAT. EVER. AGAIN." Alice told him.

The group got out of the car.

"I told you it wouldn't take long." Ross told them.

Aphmau's legs were so numb she collapsed to her knees.

"Go on without me!" she told Stacy.

Stacy sighed and gave Aphmau a piggyback ride to the building

"This is such a cool place you picked out." said Amythist to Ross.

"I told you I knew where it was." Ross told the others.

"You made us drive all the way around the city. Clearly you didn't." Sky said to him.

"Not this again." groaned Raven.

"Bad news guys, I think it's closed." Jin said, walking up to the building.

"Sure looks like it's closed." Sky said.

Sure enough, there was a closed sign in front of the door, the lights were off, and the doors were locked and closed.

"We've been driving around town for eight hours?" asked Stacy.

"You know what, it was worth a shot, let's all go home." Sky said.

"We aren't giving up on Muffin yet!" Ross protested.

"Okay, can we go home and come back tomorrow?" Mira asked with a yawn. "It's past ten at night and I'm ready to-"

Suddenly, Ross broke the sliding glass door down.

"ROSS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" asked Sky, shocked.

"I never got a chance to celebrate Thundercluck's birthday. I'm not giving up on Thundermuffin." said Ross, walking into the building with Thundermuffin.

"That's so sweet!" exclaimed Amythist.

"I mean, the window's already broken..." said Jin.

"This is crazys!" exclaimed Barney.

"Yeah, sounds like us." sighed Sky to the others.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." sighed Raven.

The group walked inside, unprepared for what was ahead.


	4. The Party, Part 2

The group nervously followed Ross into the building.

"This is a mistake..." Mira whispered to Alice.

"Just go with it." whispered Alice to Mira.

Suddenly a security guard ran up to them and nearly ran into Alice.

"She looks just a little like me." Aphmau randomly commented.

"H-how did you guys get in here? D-did you guys break in?" she asked. "You guys need to get out now! The animatronics here, they come to life and-"

That was when Ross punched her out.

The others looked at Ross in shock. Ross looked over at them.

"She startled me."

* * *

What happened next was utter panicking and rapid argue talking among everyone. Sky pointed out that just because someone startles you doesn't mean you can punch them in the face, Alice was making sure the security guard was still alive, Ross was protesting how the guard may have kicked them out, and Sky and him started arguing with the others chiming in with their own opinions on how they shouldn't be here and it would have been fine if they stayed home. Then Sky made it worse by imminently saying they'd all get arrested, which was too much for Alice to consider, seeing she screamed in panic, causing Amythist to cover her mouth so she wouldn't be heard. Ross was trying to tell the others they would just celebrate a birthday and leave, but even Amythist was starting to freak out at this point. That was when Raven decided to take charge of the situation by letting off a sharp whistle.

"Look, we'll stay here for an few hours tops, then we can go home." said Raven. "Barney, get us some flashlights."

"Raven, it's pitch black here!" Sky exclaimed. "It's night!"

"And did you lead thirty soldiers into battle during the hydra war?" asked Raven as Barney handed her a flashlight.

"Great." Sky said to himself as Barney handed him a flashlight. "Give him more ammunition to keep us going."

"Its so darks and scarys." Barney said.

"At least we can see." said Jin, turning on his flashlight.

The security guard was coming back to consciousness, so Sky was trying to keep her calm while Alice called for an Uber to pick the woman up and take her back to her home and Amythist wrote her a quick check and a note that it was large sum of money that would make sure she never would have to work again and to please not press charges and put it in the woman's pocket as the Uber showed up and the three helped the security guard inside the car. Once that was all over, Raven made another order.

"Everyone, we need to pair up, walk two by two. That way if some of us get separated we won't be alone." Raven told the others. "I'm with Mira, Sky with Stacy, Jin with Alice, Ross with Thundermuffin and Amythist, Barney with Aphmau."

"Oh please don't make us-" Jin started to say.

"I'm going to have you all hold hands with your partners." Raven added.

Alice took Jin's hand, which was now shaking and sweating from nerves as the group started walking down the hallway.

"Is Ross always like this?" asked Stacy. "Because if so, you should be concerned."

"Yeah, but there's not much I can do." sighed Sky.

"So he wasn't joking when he said the chicken was his accountant?" asked Stacy.

"He's serious on that one." Sky added.

"Did you guys hear that?" asked Jin.

The group went silent. There was the sound of banging and scuffling upstairs.

"This place is kinda sketchy." said Jin.

"Your palms are really sweaty." said Alice to him.

The group walked into the party room where several tables and chairs were set up. There was a stage with a group of animatronics standing on it. It was still pitch black.

"Thundermuffin is so excited." said Ross to Amythist.

"I can tell. You're such a good pet owner to bring your pet chicken out all this way... you're so sweet." said Amythist.

"Well, I do always know the place to go!" Ross replied.

Amythist laughed. "You're so funny!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Ross said, happy that he made her smile but really confused why she was laughing. "He loves the animatronics!"

The group shined their flashlights on the stage where there were three animatronics- a bear wearing a black hat and holding a microphone, a bunny holding a guitar, and a bird with a shirt that read 'Happy Birthday' and holding a cupcake with eyes on it.

"Oh my gosh..." said Sky.

Everyone but Ross was getting some really scary vibes about the place.

"Alright, Ross, what do you want us to do?" Raven asked.

"Well, its seems that the workers didn't leave anything out for us, so we'll need to make a party." Ross explained.

Everyone but Ross was pretty mad for coming out in the middle of the night and now having to work. They started to complain, but Raven held her hand up for them to be silent.

"Alright, Jin and Alice, you're on balloons. Every party needs balloons." said Ross. "Sky and Stacy, you're on hat duty. What's a party without hats, am I right?"

"Hats?" Stacy whispered to Sky. "We're going to walk around at midnight in this closed building looking for hats?"

"Barney, Raven, Aphmau, and Mira, you're on cake duty." said Ross.

"How are wes going to makes cake? I don't have goats with me!" Barney exclaimed.

"We could always use regular milk." suggested Aphmau.

"They should have a kitchen somewhere." said Mira.

"Well, at least I don't have to cook things." Sky exclaimed happily.

The groups then split up, utterly unaware of what was to come.

* * *

"Good thing they have a lot of ingredients here already." said Mira, going through the fridge in the kitchen. "Eggs, butter, sugar, flour..."

"Oh. Very funnys guys." said Barney.

"What?" asked Raven, as she and Mira walked over to Barney. They then noticed the bunny animatronic standing right in front of the door.

"Aphmau! I knows its yous!" Barney called.

"Mira, can you google cakes that are chicken friendly?" asked Aphmau, walking from the back storage room with a mixing bowl.

"Sure." Mira said, turning on her cell phone. Then she stopped.

"Wait." she said. "If you're here... and the animatronic is there... then..."

The group looked over at the animatronic

"RUN!" yelled Mira as loud as she could.

Mira grabbed Raven by the arm and pulled her out of the kitchen.

* * *

Jin and Alice were wandering through the hallway, trying to find a storage room of some sorts.

"Jin, are you scared?" Alice asked him nervously as she held on to his arm tightly.

"Of course I'm scared! It's almost one in the morning and we're walking in a arcade that's closed with our light source being flashlights and I still smell like vomit spite the fact I used like fifty wet wipes and all in front of a really pretty girl!" Jin exclaimed.

The two walked into a storage room and looked around at the animatronic parts. Alice could swear one was watching her as she walked through.

"This is freaky." said Jin.

"What?" asked Sky, who was outside the room.

"There's a room full of just animatronic heads." Jin replied.

"Yeah. It's like I'm in a horror movie, TV show, anime, book, graphic novel, comic book, magazine, video game, and other misc. references all at once." Alice said.

"That's really creepy." Sky said.

Suddenly, there was the sound of screaming.

"That was Barney and Raven and Mira and Aphmau all at once!" Alice exclaimed. "Forget the balloons, my friends and little sister are in danger!"

Alice took off running out of the room, Jin following close behind.

* * *

Everyone regrouped into the kitchen, but Barney, Raven, Mira, and Aphmau were nowhere to be found.

"Mira!" yelled Alice. "WHERE IN THE NAME OF LOKI'S UNDERWEAR ARE YOU?"

"Barney!" called Sky. "Barney where are you!"

"I swear Mira this isn't funny!" yelled Alice. "Come out right now!"

"Mira come out right now!" yelled Alice, flipping up a table to look under it.

"Mira! Please!" begged Alice.

"Fanfiction buddy!" called Amythist. "Come on, you can't die because we have a good ten more chapters to write! I can't be settled if Aaron and Shu don't get back together!"

"Raven!" called Stacy. "Come on out! Please! We still need to finish _The Time Traveler's Wife_! You're the only one who wants to read it with me!"

"MIRA!" yelled Alice, frantically dialing her cell phone.

"There's no signal." Jin said.

"Oh my gosh. This is all my fault. I should have been there. I could have done something." Alice said, tears rapidly filling her eyes. "I could have told her to use her powers or pulled her out of the way... I could have saved all of them."

"It's okay." Jin told her. "If Mira is your sister, then she's strong like you are, and she should be able to protect the others."

Alice wiped her eyes and nodded.

Jin took her hand.

"It's okay Alice." he said. "Let's go find them."

 **This is Alice Foreshadow, heading back down the rabbit hole!**

 **On a cliffhanger!**


End file.
